This invention relates to a type of "MULTI-PURPOSE TRAFFIC DIRECTOR'S STICK", comprising a bar tube, flashlight handle, lamp element, speaker and control circuitboard. Multiple purposes are achieved with a single director's stick, without sophisticated equipment, including the functions provided by a director's stick, police club, warning lamp, flashlight, and whistle. The outside tube wall includes several vertical and horizontal sectors, which optimize the light-converging effect of the stick, and provide for even illumination. At the end of the handle is a flashlight to provide a lighting function, a control circuitboard so the user can produce a whistle, and a lamp element (neon tube or aligned LED strip) to produce a flashing effect. Utilizing this device, the user can produce a whistle (without opening his mouth) when he is wearing a mask. In the event of a traffic accident or engine failure, the device can be placed at an appropriate distance behind the car, to serve as a warning for hazards, and to prevent collisions. The device is indeed an excellent, creative invention, having many practical uses.
In a conventional traffic director's stick, the stick tube consists primarily of semi-transparent and colored plastic material. Near the end of the tube at the handle joint is a multi-ring convex lens. Light is produced by means of the lamp at an end joint of the tube at the top of the handle. The tube can produce lighting, but with such a mechanism, because the lamp and the multi-ring convex lens focus cannot be fixed, the reflective light angle cannot be optimized, and the small lamp's brightness is thereby limited. In addition, the conventional director's stick produces dim and uneven light, and cannot produce a significant warning effect. With the conventional directing stick, which has merely a single function, if the person on duty must blow his whistle, he cannot simultaneously wear a mask (when traffic is heavy and pollution is serious). The municipal traffic police unit has spent much money in the purchase of ugly filters which are difficult and uncomfortable to wear. When the traffic director has a necessity to blow his whistle, dirty air is aspirated. Much money is spent without achieving a better result. Economic efficiency is not achieved. When the traffic director needs to look at an identification document during nighttime duty, he must bring a flashlight for illumination. Therefore, the person on duty must be equipped with various appliances to perform his duty, which results in difficulties in the routine execution of that duty. When necessary, this stick tube can serve the purpose of a police club, to stop a lawbreaker in an instant, to avoid attack when inspecting an identity document.
For this purpose, the inventor has been actively engaged in the study of a solution to this problem, spending effort in design and research in the development of a "MULTI-PURPOSE DIRECTING STICK". In the present invention, a lamp tube (neon lamp or aligned LED strips) ensures even distribution of light. The tube strip emits light in a manner different from conventional "spot" light emission. The longitudinal and latitudinal arc sectors on the inside and outside walls of the tube produce the best light converging effect. The inside longitudinal and outside latitudinal design facilitates easy removal from the mold, and also allows the light to form intensive dots. At the end of the handle is a flashlight to provide illumination, and a control circuitboard so the speaker can produce a whistle sound. The lamp tube will produce a flashing effect, so the person on duty can wear a comfortable mask and can simultaneously execute his duty by blowing the whistle. The stick can be placed at an appropriate distance from a disabled car to achieve a warning effect, and can be used as a multiple purpose directing stick having the combined functions of a directing stick, police club, whistle, flashlight, and car failure warning lamp. The device creates a better warning effect, and enables easier use.